Chasing The Moon
by Hanni98
Summary: When Edward Cullen leaves Bella feels like her world is ripped from under her feat, but when Jacob Black comes along to pick up the pieces Edward has left of, Bella's world is slowly being built again, but how will she change to fit into Jacob's life, and is it for the better or for the worse?
1. Stretch Of Heaven

**Hi! I'm Hanni! This story takes place in "New Moon" right after Jacob tells her to stay away…everyone remember that part? Okay, so review, and favorite!**

**Love,**

**Hanni98 **

**Chasing the Moon**

_Chapter 1_

_Bella_

_I was running impossibly fast, my soft white paws hitting the cold forest ground, icy blasts of wind was hitting my dark black coat of fur that appeared almost blue in the moonlight streaking down from between the trees, but I didn't care: Nothing would make me stop until I reached my destination._

_I continued to run until I reached the tall spruces tress that seemed to touch the sky, there I hid in the tree line, watching a lone figure throw stones into the cold icy water._

"_Stupid vampires, always taking what they want, and never thinking about the consequences." Jacob Black, my best friend muttered, "He doesn't know what he did to her, and now I'm trying to pick up the damn pieces!"_

_He was talking about my ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen, who left me alone in the forest on my birthday, saying he was never coming back. After that day, I crumpled into a shell, moving like a robot, I was alive, but with had no emotion until Jake started coming around, and yesterday he told me that he didn't want to see me, either._

"_I have to talk to Sam," he said, his words only for himself to hear, a promise to himself that only seamed real when spoken aloud, "I can't let her think she has nobody, that I left her like that blood sucker did."_

_I took a loud intake of breath, "Bella?" he asked, peering into the forest._

_I longed to come out of my hiding spot, to stand in front of him, and ask him what was going on, but I didn't dare make a sound, I stood as still as a stone, my dark coat blending into the night. Despite my attempt to become invisible, he seemed to look right at me when he spoke three words, "Remember the wolves."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I woke up; feeling like someone was watching me, Jacob's words still ringing in my ears: 'Remember the wolves'.

I thought about my dream, Jacobs's words, and his heavy anger that clouded over his beautiful face when speaking of the vampires. I thought about my dark black wolf fur, and the way my body seamed to float when I ran, like I was running on the clouds, like I was running on the only stretch of heaven I had left: Jacob Black.

**Remember to Review!**


	2. Never His

**This chapter will be much longer….the other one was more of a prologue, than anything! Read and review!**

**Chasing the Moon**

**Chapter 2**

_Jacob_

It was a beautiful day, the sun was high over the trees, the lake still and peaceful; a perfect day to do anything, but argue with the alpha of the wolf pack.

I stood across from Sam Uley, the alpha wolf of the Quileute pack, "Jacob," he asked, "What did you bring me here to talk about?"

I hesitated, taking just a couple seconds to put my thoughts together, and think of a few good points I could use to argue, "Remember when we talked about Bella Swan?" I asked.

Sam's face became clouded, he nodded, so I continued, "I was just thinking that since she already knows about the whole blood sucker thing, I could tell her about me being a wolf?" I looked up at Sam, his face was impassive, and I didn't have a clue what he was thinking.

Sam sighs, before speaking "Jake, I told you to stay away from her. It's not that easy. Bella isn't your imprint-."

I became suddenly angry and didn't let him finish, "She's not my imprint because you haven't given me the chance to do it!" I yelled at him, his face still dark and impassive.

"Jake! It's not like that; you don't want her as your imprint! She's the vampire's girl, and they don't give up their pets that easily."

I was shaking with anger, "Who are you to tell me what the hell I want?! You—"

"Jake! I'm doing this for Bella's protection! Do you want to be the one responsible for her pain, her scars when you lose control? Do you?" his voice cracked, as if his words arose a sharp pain in his heart.

"I'm hurting her right now! I already hurt her, she thinks I hate her!"

"I don't mean her feelings!" he spit at me, "I'm talking about your wolf losing control and tearing her to shreds!"

I think of his imprint, Emily, who had crude claw marks on her body from when Sam lost control. I don't have to think too hard on how it would feel to look at Bella with scars that I've caused, "I'm not you, Sam! I'm going to tell her, dammit!"

Out of anger, I shifted into my wolf, and Sam did too, so he could continue to argue with me.

**Sam -**Jacob_ Black! This is an alpha order, you are forbidden to tell Bella about the pack, do you understand?_

My body fell to the ground below the powerful alpha, the weight of his order heavy on my shoulders, but I fought the order, and cast it aside, my wolf standing taller than ever before.

_**Jake-**__Sam, you are not the alpha. I am._

**Sam-**_Are you taking your responsibility of leader of the pack?_

I was, I couldn't fight it anymore, I couldn't follow one more of Sam's orders, and I couldn't stand to see Sam make another wrong decision.

**Jake-**_Yeah_

I growled at Sam, daring him to argue with me, to fight the descendent of Ephraim Black.

Sam seamed to sigh, _I knew this day would come; I step down as Alpha of the Quileute pack, and take my rightful position as Beta._

A strong gust of wind blew across Sam's wolf coat, and into mine. I didn't know if that was just a coincidence or our ancestors saying something from the grave.

**Jake: **_Thanks_

I was pretty surprised that Sam took that so well, in my dreams it was always a fight to the death or Sam leaving the pack.

**Sam- **_Just be careful, don't make the wrong decisions, and think of the pack before yourself._

With Sam's words still ringing in my ears, I changed back, and pulled on my jean shorts. I had someone to talk to, and I didn't have to worry about someone giving me permission to do so.

I started running to Bella's house, looking back to see Sam lying on the ground, his head between his paws, mourning the loss of something that was never his.

_**Remember to review!**_


End file.
